


My Padawans

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: The song in Obi-Wan's head when his padawans are being snippy, reckless, or just causing him a headache. Very cracky song parody.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	My Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short cracky thing I came up with, but I'm starting to feel inclined to continue it.
> 
> To the tune of "American Pie" by Don McLean.

A long, long time ago

I can still remember how those children used to make me sigh

But I would choose them any day

Because it just wouldn’t be the same

If my padawans weren’t forever mine

But I can never stop their banter

And to Anakin, manners do not matter

Feet up on the desktop

I really wish they would stop

I can’t forget Ahsoka’s beam when she

Giggled and asked me, “how’s Satine?”

Why do I get the feeling you’ll be the death of me?

Oh dear, dear, my two padawans here

Laughing, flying, almost dying, only just getting seared

I’ll just be here, trying not to show fear,

Thinking _when will you two learn how to steer?_

When will you two learn how to steer?


End file.
